He Dreams of Caroline
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: For Two Thousand years, Caroline waited inside a bottle for the right Master to come along, and set her free. She just didn't expect he would be a reluctant and somewhat skeptical Police Officer Niklaus Mikaelson, who now has to worry about keeping her a secret. Because God knew what would happen if he told his superiors that he rescued a real Genie! Based on I Dream of Jeannie.
1. Two Thousand Years Ago

**Yet another story that I had in a sneak peek! Another experiment, but one I'm kinda excited about! I hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Thousand Years Ago<strong>

She bit her bottom lip as she stood in the center of the great ring surrounded by her peers and candles on the floor, and slowly lifted her blue-green eyes to meet the one who would give his judgment.

"Caroline of Baghdad, you have denied the choice of freedom from your servitude, and with this knowledge, you are henceforth banished from this place." The Blue Djinn remarked, leaning forward with cold eyes.

Caroline lifted her head higher, and showed her determination on her face. She would not falter. She would not. She had chosen freedom. He just didn't know it. She had chosen the freedom of never marrying him, and instead put her faith in finding a master who would set her free or be kind.

"I accept your decision, Great One." She returned her voice strong and unwavering.

He glared at her, and slowly stood up. Holding out his right hand, a purple and gold bottle with a narrow neck and jeweled top appeared in his hands. His blue eyes remained steel and cold as his blue skin radiated the anger he was feeling. On his head was adorned a golden crown, signifying his importance to the realm of the Genies.

Caroline was a young one, a novice, who had received her powers since her birth, and had been groomed to either be the Blue Djinn's bride or a servant to man. She had chosen the latter, for the better reason that she could still have the choice. With the Blue Djinn, she knew the consequences, and she could not subject herself to that.

Slowly, he pulled the top out of the bottle, and sneered as he tilted the bottle towards her. "In time, you will change your mind, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward.

She resisted the urge to throw up at his feet, and instead just glared at him. "I will not." She stated, standing her ground.

He pursed his lips together, and glared roughly at her. "Then may you never again see the light of day, Caroline of Baghdad." He stated, watching her coldly.

With a hard glare at him, she turned her gaze to her mother, who was standing on the other side of the circle of judgment, and smiled. With no words, she sent her mother her love, and saw her mother return her words, before turning to look at the man who controlled her destiny, at least for now.

With a satisfied sneer, he mumbled an incantation, and Caroline gasped as her body turned to a blue smoke to match her two piece uniform, and drifted towards the bottle.

She stood in the barren bottle, and slowly lifted her head to glare up at the enlarged eye glaring down the hole. With a wave her hand, she covered the view, and created a few furnishings around her. With a rough jerk of the bottle, she watched as the inside grew dark, and she knew this was going to be toughest part of her judgment.

The waiting for the right master to set her free from her prison.

Such is the role of a Genie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know most of my stories are ones that many don't like, but I never can get them out of my head, so I share them on here. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Like others, I've decided to update my stories on the weekend, with few exceptions!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline meets her new master, and sparks fly.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Klaus

**This chapter isn't as long as I had wanted it to be, but I'm running on pure exhaustion, so forgive me!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Day~<strong>

He couldn't believe this was happening. He just couldn't. All he wanted was a nice, relaxing vacation, and what did he get?

Stranded.

That's what he got.

He couldn't believe his best friend had talked him into this. Here he was standing in the middle of nowhere, and he was lost.

A clap of thunder sounded above him, and he frowned. Perfect, now it was going to rain.

He shook his head, and walked on; trying to find something, anything that would help him out of this mess.

He kicked up some sand, and shook his head. Lost on a beach with a storm blowing in from the ocean, God, he was going to kill Stefan.

He slammed his hands into his jean pockets, and glared up at the sky. Nothing had been going right since he got off the plane in whatever this little country was called. Stefan knew, and again, he could kill him.

He was lost in a country, where he didn't know the name, and the location was not really someplace he was familiar with.

Frowning, he walked further down the beach, and rolled his eyes as the sky broke, and the rain came pelting down around him.

"Fantastic." He muttered, shaking his head. With a sigh of relief, he raced towards an opening he saw, and hoped there was nothing in there so he could seek shelter in at least until the storm passed.

Smiling, for the first time that day, he found the cave empty, and sat down on a boulder, trying to catch his breath. He shook his head, and lowered his gaze to the floor of the cave, and realized he needed to build a fire to get warm, since he was soaked to the bone.

Sighing, he found no pieces of wood with which to make a fire, and shook his head. This was just perfect. He would freeze to death or possibly come down with a cold due to Stefan's will to follow anyone with a pair of knickers on.

Kicking his boots in the pile of sand, he heard a click as his foot came into contact with something hard. Kneeling down, he dusted the sand off the object, and tilted his head as he examined the object closer, and slowly picked it up.

In his hands was a purple and gold bottle with a skinny neck, and looked as if it had been placed there just a few hours ago. The tip of the bottle had a crystal stopper with a gold trim around the base. Turning it over in his hands, he frowned, and firmly pulled the stopper out, and peered inside.

When he didn't see anything, he shrugged his shoulders, and tipped it over to examine it further.

Suddenly a blue smoke appeared from the bottle, and began to surround him.

He dropped the bottle on the pile of sand at his knees, and scooted back as further as he possibly could, until he hit the rock wall.

His mouth hung open as the smoke cleared and a beautiful blonde woman stood before him with her hair trailing down to her waist, and wearing a two piece sheer blue outfit, which showed off her trim stomach.

He stared at the woman before him, and slowly shook his head. "I must be dreaming." He whispered, placing his right hand on his forehead.

He felt a hand on his knee, and lifted his eyes to find her staring at him. "Look, lady, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you are just some figment of my imag…" He trailed off when she leaned forward, and placed her lips, firmly on his.

"Thank you, master." She whispered, pulling back, setting on her knees, and bowed her head. "How may I serve you?" She asked, softly, her blue-green eyes focusing on his.

He swallowed, and slowly shook his head. "Serve?" He asked, slowly.

She smiled a bright smile that caused him to remain stunned before her. "You released me from my prison. It is my duty to serve you." She explained, formally.

Klaus swallowed, and held her eyes. Something told him that she was telling the truth, but this was absurd.

"I'm Caroline of Bagdad." She introduced, bowing her head in a regal manner.

He slowly nodded, and swallowed hard, taking in her name.

"And you are?" She asked, with a light tone.

He opened his mouth, and stuttered, lightly. "Uh…uh…Klaus." He replied, swallowing to get his words straight. "My name is Klaus." He repeated, watching her smile, brightly.

"Master Klaus," She responded, bowing her head.

He shook his head, and lifted his right hand to hers on her knees. "I'm not master." He stated, lifting his right hand to her chin, and slowly lifted it so he could see into her eyes. "No one should serve another." He whispered, wondering why he was explaining this to her.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "It is my duty to serve you, master." She stated, bowing her head.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "I had to find a woman who's never heard of woman's lib." He muttered, lowering his eyes.

"What is woman's lib?" She asked, shaking her head.

Klaus smirked, and shook his head. "Never mind," He muttered, leaning back against the wall.

She tilted her head, and scooted closer to him. "What is your wish?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

He moved his eyes up and down her body, mentally kicking himself as dirty thoughts entered his mind as the beautiful woman nearly crawled into his lap. He swallowed, as he slowly shifted his position as a wish nearly poked out, and said hello.

"God, I wish there was a fire." He stated, shaking his head, as a shiver went through him.

Caroline smiled, and turned her body. Folding her arms over her chest, she tilted her head to the side. All of a sudden a fire blazed in front of them, and she let out a small laugh as she turned around.

Klaus jerked back, and blinked. "Holy shit."

She turned, and tilted her head. "You wished for it." She stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did." He muttered, shaking his head. "Oh, God, I stepped into fantasy movie." He added, moving his hand over his face. "And I hate those." He stated, looking at her.

"What is a movie?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Long story," He whispered, glancing at the fire. "What are you?" He asked, after a moment.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "I'm a Genie." She answered, simply.

He nodded, and pursed his lips. "A genie," He stated, closing his eyes. "Could this day get any worse?" He asked to himself. Opening his eyes, he stared at her as if a realization came into his mind. "Could you get me out of here?" He asked, though the question seemed unsure.

She smiled, and nodded. "Where would you like to go?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, and lowered his eyes. "My home," He answered, knowing Stefan would ask questions, but he had had enough of vacation.

Nodding her head, she leaned forward with her breath brushing over his lips; she whispered words that made his shaft harden.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I tried to stay semi-true to the show, because I love it so, but Klaroline had a mind of their own.**

**Next Chapter: Caroline tries to please her master with disastrous results.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
